Cantutas, rosas, chicha de jora y fuegos artificiales
by Achim Dynamite
Summary: Ecuador y Perú naciones con disputas territoriales (y algo más) por 170 años, que tienen el estigma de un recuerdo angustiado es decir: Desconfian entre ellos la mayor parte del tiempo que no están, a escondidas, haciendo alguna torpeza a medias o... ritos para la prosperidad del 2005. Two-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes de LatinHetalia inspirados en el anime que Himaruya tiene el copyright. Ecuador es más canon que Perú.

**Summary**: Ecuador y Perú naciones con disputas territoriales (y algo más) por 170 años, que tienen el estigma de un recuerdo angustiado es decir: Desconfian entre ellos la mayor parte del tiempo que no están, a escondidas, haciendo alguna torpeza a medias o... ritos para la prosperidad del 2005. Two-shoot.

**Datos:** 1. En el asunto de las banderitas me refería a estas: ecuadorparalargo wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 10/ banderas- ecuador peru . jpg (sin espacios)

2. Hice un mix especialmente para este fanfic, lo encuentran aquí: 8 (/) achim-dynamite/ una - esperanza - que - colme - toda - mi - ambicion (sin espacios y signos de agrupamiento como es obvio)

**Glosario:**

Wasinchik: Nuestra casa, en quechua

Aránway: teatro incaico, drama cotidiano.

* * *

><p>Abre los botones del cuello de su camisa blanca y sonríe de lado, Ecuador trae en el bolsillo un frasquito de una combinación de aceites de muchos olores exóticos y amazónicos, un collar con un pendiente de corazón y huayruros dentro, su tranquilidad, su anticipada visita a Perú y tantas cosas más que deberían estar embotelladas. Hace cinco minutos ha puesto en freezer el Champagne, seguro nadie ha oído la puerta porque Radio Mágica retumba en la casa, oye las pisadas fuerte de un baile improvisado y el canto medio en inglés, medio en español y medio en chispasos de quechua y aymara.<p>

Ecuador solo había oído a Perú dejar esa estación de radio cuando iba a hacer una merecida limpieza en toda su graaaaaaaaaaan casa, cosa que era muy raro porque eso lo deja a alguna empleada. A él, aparte de su música oriunda le gustaban los ritmos centroamericanos, los cuales eran cantados en inglés muchas veces y otros europeos. A lo largo de su vida ha oído tanta variedad de géneros en música que podría considerarse un experto. Él es la mitad del mundo, right? Tiene que haberse saboreado del banquete mundial de ritmos.

Va a la cocina solo para husmear si Perú ha preparado ya la cena antes de arreglarse (porque solo se ha presentado como ninja una hora antes de lo estipulado), prende la luz y observa hasta el lavadero brillando como un Santo Grial, huele delicioso el ambiente, a limpio. Pasea los dedos entre las frutas de plástico que hay en un cesto de paja, sin polvo, levanta las cejas y asiente sonriendo «que eficiente es la gallinita cuando se lo propone» camina hacia la cocina, el vidrio esta reluciente, prende las luces de la campana de arriba y… Sin rastro de grasa por ningún rincón, ningún fideo pegoteado entre las hornillas de la cocina, ninguna salsa a medio cocer en las rejillas, pasa un dedo, ¡esta hecho una tiza!

Perú de cuclillas en el segundo piso, en calzoncillos amarillos terminando de ordenar su cajón de medias y ropa interior en general (que son como desde Lima hasta el Canal de Panamá si lo juntas todos en una fila india) doblándolos en catorcemil. Todo el cuarto como de palacio, ha echado brasso a las estacas de bronce de su cama para pulirlas, el piso de madera totalmente encerado y resbaladizo. El baño de su cuarto está cerrado guardando el vapor, en la tina flotan, después de hervirlos: pétalos de flores amarillas diversas, hojas de laurel, rudas, romero, semillas de girasol, esencias y todo con lo que está acostumbrado a preparar para un baño de florecimiento, antes de que venga Ecuador (ya se pasó el huevo y el cuy, felizmente) por si las dudas porque a Perú nunca le sobran motivos para ser supersticioso y creer en las cábalas de los chinos de la calle Capón.

Hace once días se ha celebrado la tercera Cumbre Suramericana en Cuzco y se ha firmado la declaración (la cual se titula del mismo lugar topográfico) con 12 jefes de estado, luego estas reuniones pasándose a llamar UNASUR con Secretaria General en Quito. Perú saca un encendedor BIC del cajoncito de la mesa de noche y prende unos inciensos en vara ahí mismo, con olor a canela, las pequeñas lamparitas estratégicamente posicionadas iluminan su camino al cuarto de baño.

Sin apagar la radio ni bajarle el volumen a los parlantes, entra. Se percibe un click, mientras Ecuador está metiendo el dedo en el puré de manzana, el arroz árabe, el puré de camote, probando el macerado del pavo, que está dentro del horno, cocinándose a fuego bajo, termina de chuparse lentamente el dedo índice y levanta los ojos castaños a la hora en el reloj en forma de pollo pegado en la pared, a su derecha, luego de su exhaustiva requisitoria a la gastronomía del sitio, deja las ollas a su estado original y bien tapadas mientras se lava el dedo. Suspira, caminando a las escaleras y poder subir a darle la sorpresa a Perú.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y esto está más caliente que la celebración de Brasil por el primer puesto ante Argentina, hace cinco meses, en la Copa América. Bota aire por la boca, oye como Perú sigue cantando y hablando solo, despacito se acerca a la puerta y pega la oreja para oír _Chamare, me he metido muy rápido creo que las flores no se han cocido del todo, me falto comprar las guirnaldas amarillas,_ _no sé qué me voy a poner, ¿Qué hora será? Este tonto de Ecuador ya estará por llegar seguro, ay ¡el panetón! No compré doble… ¡Las doce uvas las hubieras servido ya, miércoles, para a último momento no estar de satimbanqui! _Y todo el draaaaaaaaaama aránway.

Ecuador se sonroja leve, atrás de la puerta por la intimidad que comparte con Perú le parece deliciosa y… Aterradora a la vez, frunce el ceño igual, ahora no están en su mejor momento. Pero al segundo se muerde el labio porque Perú está desnudo, ohhhhhh y le va a saltar el otorongo que lleva dentro apenas gire la manija, esperemos que no para que no haya sangre, ni Supay's y más bien un fluya un baile Haylli Arahui luego de un romántico Qachwa. Perú recuesta la cabeza en la pared de azulejos sevillanos, llena de colores, y cierra los ojos soltando un ''mmmm'' porque ya está cómodo, con el agua SUPER calientita. Ecuador mira a un punto indefinido, ya no oye más que el comienzo de _Killer Queen_, se relame los labios y se arregla el cabello, aunque este más que presentable. Cierra los dedos en la manija de la puerta más nervioso que viendo el resultado de Miss Universo con Venezuela al costado, la gira y el vapor choca en su cara y se enredan en los pómulos… Dios mío, baños turcos. Perú con los ojos cerrados solo oye más fuerte la música pero ni se inmuta, encima que ha estado de chacha debe haber vaciado como un litro de aceite porque esas puertas de madera SONABAN como los lloriqueos de la niña del aro, Ecuador aprovecha para juntar la puerta en sumo silencio. Qué ninja, que destreza, que… bueno es vecino del enemigo, ¿no?

Carraspea.

—Ai güana wara guant tu tanz…-hey, hey! se oyen los estribillos, el eléctrico sonido de la guitarra de Brian May y Perú bueno… Cree que lo está siguiendo en un perfecto inglés pero más parece sacado del comercial de Open English. Moviendo la cabeza suavemente y las manos bajo el agua, cogiendo un pétalo… Y sintiéndolo de una suavidad que solo posee el terciopelo, hasta más. Ecuador se tapa con las dos manos la boca para no CAGARSE de la risa, luego se las quita y se muerde un labio. — Ai güana wara guant tu tanz… En en no guan can…

Y Perú sigue susurrando muchos ''hey, hey, hey'' y toma una bocanada de aire para sumergir el cuerpo entero de sopetón al agua, Ecuador solo lo observa, observa solo sus pies húmedos y… Se ha hecho manicura, wow, ¿no que eso también era de rosquetes? Aunque todos al podólogo tenemos que ir alguna vez, pero que traumas tendrá Perú con esas palabritas ''metrosexuales'' que no quiere involucrarse demasiado. Se relame los labios, salen burbujitas del jacuzzi…

Ecuador observa las toallas nuevas colgadas muy bien al lado del lavadero, la máscara Inca de siempre colgada entre la ducha y la puerta con gafas amarillas, algo gigantes que forman un «2OO5» con un collar a lo hawaiino encima… _Ay, Perú. _Camina hacia el espejo que ocupa toda la pared de enfrente, en los interruptores está conectado un Glade que perfuma el baño, ¿por qué? Si con el olor de Perú es suficiente. No mentira, Perú ha debido oler a rayos y centellas antes de dignarse a limpiar, su piel cobriza chorreando sudor como si fuera un minero… Ecuador solito te malogras las metáforas. Nope. Suspira y Perú sale del agua, AGITADO por haber aguantado tanto tiempo bajo ella. Ecuador siente el sonido y se eriza del puro susto, luego ve en el espejo como Perú sigue respirando aceleradamente y mirando hacia abajo, se pasa la mano por el cabello.

Y Queen deja el recuerdo de su voz para lo que ahora pasa a ser la atmósfera de los Righteous Brothers con es voz tan suave que nos recuerda a Ghost, a Perú esa canción siempre hace que el corazón se le acelere, es como si murmurara ritos de amor (por más homosexual que suene), traga saliva y trata de seguir la canción

—… wuuoh maaaaaai loooooop…

Ecuador parpadea mirando a Perú desde el espejo y el fondo musical, parece que en todo ese inglés triturado de su vecino sintiera como si le sopla los vellos de la nuca, como si sus labios fueran millones de agujitas que tatuaran cada letra, hasta el coro, en la piel dentro de su brazo… Hasta llegar a las líneas de sus venas. Con esa voz.

Qué impresionante el poder de la melodía y el calor del cuarto de baño.

Se quedan un tiempo haciendo lo mismo, cuestión de segundos, y Ecuador siente los dedos flojos, como si ya no le circulara sangre, fríos… Cierra el puño y sonríe de lado. Perú descansa la cabeza en la orilla del jacuzzi y queda con la vista prendida en el techo _aaaaahhhh, speed your love _las suelas del zapato de Ecuador resbalan como flotando hacia Perú. ÉL se siente que flota pero el piso chilla que está arrastrando los pies. Al llegar y estar unos centímetros separados se arrodilla y mira como la punta de la nariz de Perú se balancea una gota de agua y sus labios delinean las letras que logra pronunciar en un idioma que no es propio y su lengua también la ve, la punta.

—… _Sou mach…_—Ecuador baja los labios, hipnotizado por la imagen de Perú y sus parpados cerrados hasta sus pestañas, acerca su rostro más y la respiración tibia le resbala y choca en la piel. Su pulso se desequilibra y lo toman lunático, besa esos labios, abriendo la boca él sin esperar que Perú conteste, simplemente quiere sorber de Perú. Sin cerrar los ojos el beso unilateral se desencadena torpe y Perú ya no canta siente como unos dedos débilmente acarician su mandibula, como una medusa tratando de abrazar una piedra, abre los ojos como platos y ve a Ecuador. Se tranquiliza y se ríe internamente por la sorpresa, le corresponde el beso como un poco de lengua suaaaaaveeeee y lento, tratando de bajarle las revoluciones a Ecuador para que el beso se prolongue, mientras sigue la melodía… Casi por finalizar, y coge entre sus dedos el rostro de Ecuador. Las gotas de agua deben bajarle por el cuello y se le deben mojar hasta los botones de la camisa, mientras se besan más intenso.

Ecuador se separa a penas luego con un sonrojo terrible, respirando agitadito, Perú observando

~o~

Perú se estableció en la Casa Aliaga por motivos más festivos y de relajación, generalmente recibe cenas multitudinarias, cocktail's reception y prepara los más _goumet_ de sus platos, que son casi todos fusionados con ingredientes caros y cortes más creativos a las carnes, finos. Con una buena carta a elegir de los tragos más selectos, pisco con otros de varios colores. Y puede venir quien quiera, a él le encanta seducir paladares.

El pompoooooooooosooo comedor de patas con diez kilos de peso cada una, largooooo de madera oscura y de caoba, seguramente traída del Caribe, estaba adornada para la ocasión con un mantel blanco de bordes circulares con dos esquinas reservadas para las banderas de Perú y Ecuador en miniatura hilvanadas, como testimonio del acuerdo Binacional o mucho más allá de eso. Un regalo dorado como lo que brilla bajo las rocas en las minas de Cajamarca. La vajilla de diseños ingleses de las épocas 1890 con esmalte color rojo que garigolean unas flores que hasta el día de hoy no se destiñen por el detergente, en las copas borgoña las servilletas de tela se lucían, dobladas atractivamente.

Las luces anaranjadas en esa zona daba una alusión encapotada y misteriosa. No habían más, solo la de la cocina pero como estaba cerrada no fastidiaría la luz. Perú estaba acabando de alistarse con su camisa… Amarilla, sí para impresión de muchos el no reprimía la huachafada, lo crucial estaba en que: este color no gritaba ¡salido del Mesa Redonda! ¡salido del primer stand de Gamarra! Al contrario, te hacia levantar una ceja y decir ¡oh, que fashion! Cosa rara viniendo de alguien que mezcla buzo de chándal Addidas color verde con una casaca naranja fosforescente, (como si fuera a jugar por Holanda) y… sandalias con MEDIAS.

Dejando la huachafería de los demás 394 días del año, ahora está destilando perfume a hombre fuertísimo, de esos que si cierra los ojos te duermes porque más que olor parecen cloroformo. Esos.

Música que resuena, ahora ya no en su cuarto, en las paredes de la sala como invitación a empezar a servir la mesa y esperar hasta los fuegos artificiales de media noche.

Ecuador prende las velas en formas y colores diferentes que se perfilan encima de unos platitos blancos para que la glicerina no deje su estampa en gruesos gotones. Perú baja con el cabello húmedo y Ecuador se pasa los dedos por el suyo para no tenerlo tan ordenado, cerca de la cocina

—Siempre me esperas a mí para servir a pesar que te pones rebelde cuando digo que el ceviche es de mi autoría.—apuñala Perú, sonriendo engreído porque es cómodo cuando recuerda a la gente como la ''subordina'' de alguna manera.

—Sal de aquí, loco. No lo hago porque después piensas que le he echado kétchup. —rueda los ojos pero Perú igual se acerca, a sonreírle e invadir su espacio personal y… cerrarle la boca.

—… Porque si no voy a tener que ponerte babero.

—Maricón. —gran insulto de la vida, Ecuador.

—Recontra.

Trae las ollas con retazos gruesos de madera abajo para que no manchen el blanco del mantel, abre el freezer para sacar hielos y se encuentra con el Champagne, que bueno Ecuador le salvó de ir a comprar a última hora.

Sentados y Perú arrasando con la comida como si fuera una aspiradora, Ecuador igual comen antes de las 12, dejan todos los platos ahí, levantándose llenos a echarse a un mueble para bajar la comiiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaa. Alguien prende un cigarro, con las ventanas del balcón bien abiertas sea dicho porque que ese olor tan nauseabundo se aloje en casa es un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>¿Merezco review por (al fin) sacar a la luz mi OTP?<p> 


End file.
